Rebirth
by LoveHinaSkye
Summary: Ok, this is about Terra coming back after she was petrified. Though there was no cure created so yeah.. well I mean no cure created in this story of mine. I think it's great and I like Terra. So enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Titan's Tower: Beast Boy's Room**

He had been in his room for almost two days. Beast Boy was devastated by what had happened. After they had visited her grave he returned to his room, crying true tears of sorrow.

"Terra. I can't believe she's really gone."

He kept thinking that she wasn't but knew it wasn't true. He remained in there, and accepting whatever food his fellow Titans had offered, except meat of course. The titans grew worried and all gathered outside his room.

"Beast Boy, come out."

"Come on BB! You're scaring me!"

"No! I won't come out unless I have my Terra back!"

He pulled his sheets over him, crying once more. He missed her so much and wished she were still around. Every night, when everyone was asleep, he'd sneak out and go visit her grave. Though if he missed his chance at night, he would take the chance of going there with his friends.

"Beast Boy please, this is no reason to be sad."

"Raven is right, now come out and we'll play the ball of stink."

"No thanks Starfire, you go on ahead."

His friends bowed their heads down as a sign of their failure. They all left, leaving the sad and lonely Beast Boy alone.

**Titan's Tower: Training Area**

Robin was passing by the obstacle, trying his best to get the best time. Cyborg and Raven were watching him and checking his time. Starfire stood in the stands, cheering her friend to succession. He had made his way to the end and reached a time limit of 3:30:05.

"What's wrong with you man?"

"I don't know. I guess it's because of Terra."

Raven flew over, along with Starfire. Robin had his head bowed down, not forgetting the great sacrifice she made for them and the city. The titans stopped their training and went back inside the tower. They had all become depressed but for a brief moment. The alarm went off and Raven went on the map of the city.

"It's Slade, he's destroying at least everything in sight, all except one thing."

"What could that be?"

They suddenly heard the door close behind them, they turned around, finding nothing in sight.

**City: Main Street**

He was running at a rapid pace. Beast Boy was the only one who knew what Slade was doing and what it was he was looking for. Beast Boy then transformed into a hummingbird, knowing that they were one of the birds that could fly fast. He reached Slade and transformed back to normal.

"Slade!"

"Well, well, well. If it is't Terra's pet."

"Leave her alone! This is between you and me!"

"Very well then, getting rid of you should be easy!"

Slade lunged his arm forward, trying to strike down Beast Boy. Beast Boy transformed back into a humming bird and evaded it easily. He flew behind and transformed as a snake, wrapping himself around Slade. The Titans were in the city, making there way to the battle. Robin jumped up into the air and threw his Batarang. Raven had used her powers to pick up a few mailboxes. She threw them at Slade. Starfire flew straight ahead, launching her bright Starbolts at him. Cyborg used his Sonic Cannon, trying to end this battle as soon as possible.

**Underground: Terra's Grave**

As the battle commenced on the surface, Terra's grave remained empty and lonely. The cave was a bit dark and there were no flowers placed in front of the statue that was Terra. Suddenly rays of light bursted through the stone barrier of the statue. More appeared, one after another. Suddenly a great flash shined through. After the dust cleared away a figure was shown. This figure had gather up whatever earth it could find and made its way to the surface.

**City: Main Street**

Slade was getting beat up but kept returning the favor to the Titans. They were exhausted and so was he. The titans stood up, not giving up, showing that they were committed to their work. Suddenly a rock hit Slade in the back of his head. He looked at it, and thought it was just one of the residents of the city or of a nearby apartment or house. He turned around and saw the figure before him. The figure remained in the shadows, with its eyes glowing bright yellow. The figure came out with a few rocks surrounding it.

"Hello Slade."

"Terra? But how?"

Terra didn't answer his question. She just fired bunches of rocks at him. He couldn't keep up his defense for long and was forced to retreat. Terra made her way to her friends and got off her rock platform.

"What's up guys?"

The Titans stood there, shocked by the person that stood before them. They had their motuhs open and Terra stood there, giggling. It was a great yet shocking sight. Their best friend and great titan had returned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Titan's Tower: Terra's Room**

"I can't believe your back!"

The glad Beast Boy hopped into his lover's arms, very happy to see the one he truly loved. Terra fixed her hair for it became messy right when the shape shifter jumped into her arms.

"Heh. I'm glad as well."

"But Terra, how did you do it?"

"I don't know Robin."

The Titans then became curious to know how it was possible. Beast Boy however continued to hug her. Raven saw imaginary hearts coming up from his head, she became disgusted by the thought and hoped the same thing wouldn't happen to her. She stood up and prepared to leave the room. Her retreat was highly noticeable for the Titans watch her near the door.

"Raven, where are you going?"

"I'm going to my room. I need to meditate."

The angered Raven left the room, running as fast as possible to reach her room.

**Titan's Tower: Raven's Room**

She went in the middle, turned around and sat in meditation position. She closed her eyes and prepared for the peaceful process.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

She spoke those words, for those were the main ones she spoke. She suddenly started to float up and continued to chant the same words. A sudden knock on the door disturbed her meditation, forcing her to stop and answer it. She went over and the automatic door slid to the left, showing who was there. It was Terra.

"What do you want?"

"Look Raven. Do you have something against me?"

"No, it's great that you are back, I just need to meditate."

"Oh well, how about we go to th-"

"No."

Raven had interrupted Terra and returned to the middle of her dark room. She returned to her position and chanted the words.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

Another disturbing knock occurred, this time Raven became enraged. She quickly went to the door and answered it. This time Starfire was there along with Robin.

"Raven, is something wrong?"

"No, I am completely fine."

"Raven, please join us in our celebration for our friend has returned!"

"Sorry Starfire, I can't."

Raven closed her door shut again and prepared to do the meditation. Though before she could even start, another knock occurred. This was the last time, for Raven was now furious.

"WHAT!"

This time it was Beast Boy and Cyborg and they became quite frightened by Raven's reaction. They were grinning then but Raven had her evil glare look which also meant that they should've hurried up their announcement.

"Hey Raven, want to play Stinkball with the rest of us?"

"Yeah come on. BB won't spike it this time and you can be the referee if you want to."

"No thank you. Now leave me alone in PEACE!"

She quickly had the door shut, forcing the two to leave and go back to the main area. Raven quickly positioned herself and prepared for the chant.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

A sudden white ring appeared around her for she was truly casting a dark magic incantation. She positioned her hands and fingers in a weird way.

"Nortyx, Mezara, Azarist. Nortyx, Mezara, Azarist."

Suddenly a black portal appeared before her and she stopped her "meditation". Raven glanced through, trying to see something.

"Come on. Come on! Where is the true Terra?"

A picture of Terra appeared but no sign of black splotches appeared.

"I guess she isn't evil anymore."

Raven stopped and left her room, on her way to join her friends.

**Titan's Tower: Main Area**

There, the disappointed Raven saw her friends celebrating with a great amount of joy. There was even a buffet table, full of pizza, meat and other stuff. On the right side of the table was tofu stuff and vegetables, most of it for Beast Boy. She took on step forward when the alarm suddenly went off. Robin ran to the computer finding the criminal.

"Slade…. Titans let's go!"

He ran off, out the door, followed by Starfire, Cyborg, Beast boy then terra. Raven flew on over, following them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**City: Abandoned Library**

The titans all finally arrived to the location of Slade. They all got out of the T-car as terra arrived on top of her rock platform. They all stood together, gazing at the library that was once there but was now a simple crater. Raven still felt disgusted by this place for it was the one thing that led to the world's eternal sadness. She was quite grateful that Robin rescued her, for if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be here. They all remained in the same spot as they all took in the scene, those dreadful memories returning.

"Come on. Let's go." ordered Robin.

The Titans all began to go down the crater, heading to the center of it where Slade and Robin went into the deeper depths of it.

**Crater: Pathway to the Metal Door**

They arrived at the pathway to the giant metal door that led to the volcanic area of the crater. The Titans were on the bridge to it when they noticed a few of Slade's drones guarding the door.

"Be careful Titans." robin said as he began to walk slowly.

"I'll go distract them. That's your chance to enter." Raven stated.

"Raven. NO!" whispered Robin.

Except it was too late, she had already transformed into the shadowy black raven and flew off, headed towards one drone. She formed back to her normal form and used her powers to gather a huge chunk of hard rock. One drone ran after her but got hit by the stone as she threw it. The stone went over to a drone near the stone wall, crushing it into tiny pieces. Raven turned around and signaled them to go, since there were actually two drones. The titans caught up with her, giving her a job well done.

"Nice raven. Now let's go." Robin said.

"I can't." she said with a sad tone.

"Why not?" asked Starfire.

"What if there are more drones around? I have to stay here and make sure no one comes after you." she said.

Suddenly a hand was on her shoulder. Raven looked up, noticing it was Starfire.

"I shall stay here and stand guard. You must go and stop Slade." she said.

"Starfire… no, you can't." Raven said.

"It is all right my friend. I will be okay. I promise." Starfire said.

"But Robin needs you to help stop Slade. Only a few of you wouldn't stand a chance." Raven pointed out.

"Everything will be fine. I trust you can all defeat Slade, no matter the size. Now go." Starfire said.

"Come on Raven. You can trust Starfire." Cyborg said.

"Are you sure?" asked the worried Raven.

"Yes. Defeat Slade. For me." Starfire said.

The alien girl gave her companion a smile, a sign that she would be capable of staying out and standing guard. Raven gave her a smile back, a sign that meant she understood. Suddenly more drones came after them and Starfire stood before her friends.

"GO!" she exclaimed.

"Titans! Let's go!" demanded Robin.

The group opened the door and entered through. Starfire closed it and flew straight towards the drones. She began to blast her Starbolts, hitting every one of them except for a few who jumped up and ambushed her. A bright light-green light occurred and suddenly the drones were forced back. A sphere surrounded Starfire as she started to walk through it, making it disappear.

**Crater: Volcanic Lake**

The Titans arrived to the lake of lava, where Slade and Robin fought off the fiery demons that delayed them. They were on the shore when they noticed no boat was around.

"Now what?" asked Cyborg.

"Hmm. I know!" cried Robin.

He turned to Raven and Terra, having a pleasant idea in his head.

"Can you guys take a section of the shore, big enough for fighting?" asked Robin.

"Sure. But why?" answered Raven.

"We'll use the earth here and float over the lava. Of course, the two of you will have to keep it balanced, otherwise if it falls in the lava, we're doomed." robin explained.

He turned his attention over to Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"As for us, we have to protect them in case any danger comes at us. Okay?" Robin ordered.

"I'll do my best." Beast Boy said but simply to impress Terra.

"Sure, I can do it." Cyborg answered.

Robin turned to Terra and Raven and the two girls focused their powers at the ground. The earth began to shake as it came apart from the rest of the shore. Raven and Terra concentrated on it, making it fly up above the ground. They were now above the lava and they were having a hard time, especially Cyborg.

"Oh man! This heat is too intense. It may mess up my circuits." he complained.

"Don't worry, we should be at our destination." Robin said.

"We better, otherwise I may become useless for battle." Cyborg said.

Suddenly a blast was fired and part of the giant platform was blasted off the rest of the platform. Beast Boy, Robin and Cyborg noticed more of Slade's drones jumping from one place to another, headed towards them. Robin took out three of his Bird-a-rangs and prepared them. Cyborg prepared his Sonic Cannon as Beast Boy prepared to transform.

"Titans! Go!" cried Robin.

As soon as he finished that small statement, he launched his three Bird-a-rangs at three drones. Two of them cut the head of the drone and returned to Robin. The other just pierced the drone's chest and forced it into the hot, boiling lava. Cyborg began to fire his Sonic Cannon at two drones that were coming on the right. He blasted one but the other was too fast and almost made it to the platform. A bolt of light hit the drone and sent it flying. The drone landed in the lava, melting as it sank. Cyborg turned around and before him was Starfire.

"Starfire!" he cried.

"Hello my friends." she said after she blasted a drone that jumped at her.

The alien girl flew over to Robin and gave him a comforting smile. The Wonder Boy was grateful that his best friend was all right. He looked over to Beast Boy who was busy pecking a drone into the lava.

"Beast Boy!" shouted Robin.

Beast Boy flew over and returned to human form.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Stay with terra and raven. If any drones come near them, beat them off." Robin ordered.

"Okay!" Beast boy cried.

He walked over to terra and Raven and stood in an attacking stance, prepared for any drones that made it upon the platform. Robin continued to throw his Bird-a-rangs while Starfire flew ahead and blasted a few drones with her Starbolts. Cyborg kept using his Sonic Cannon as drones approached the platform but were whacked away by Beast Boy. robin spotted the spot where they had to go. After he kicked a drone off the platform he ran to Terra and Raven.

"Stop right here!" he cried.

The two girls opened their eyes and stopped their powers. The platform fell into the lava but they were very close to the shore. Robin jumped off, then Cyborg. Terra followed while Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy flew and landed. After regrouping they all gathered around Starfire, giving her a warm welcome.

"What are you doing here?" asked Robin.

"Why? You do not want me here?" asked Starfire.

"It's not that. It's just; you're here when you said you would stand guard." Robin explained.

"Oh. Well, I was busy fighting when I thought that you may have a hard time reaching Slade, so I thought of lending you a hand. Do you want me to return?" Starfire explained.

"No. It's good that you're here. We all need to work together to defeat Slade." Robin said.

"Well, shall we get going?" asked Raven.

"Yeah! It's time to kick Slade's butt!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"And for him to pay for all he did to me." Terra said in a cold and harsh tone.

"Terra…" Beast Boy said in a sort of concerned tone.

The blonde girl quickly focused and turned to Beast Boy with a smile on her face.

"It's okay Beast Boy. I'll be all right. Shall we get going?" she asked.

"Yeah! Let's go!'" Beast Boy cried.

The two ran down the dirt hill while the others followed. The Titans all cheered each other on as they continued forth, hoping to meet Slade and defeat him once and for all.


End file.
